An Arrow's Own Direction
by Denarma Kylann
Summary: She’s a 15-year-old determined to find her missing father. As she helps Aang through his journey to fight the Fire Lord, she hopes that her goal could be achieved in return.


**DenJ:** I want to try this out for myself. No bashing nor flaming about this. Constructive criticism is absolutely fine, but there is a line between that and just right out flaming. Ok, the reason why I'm doing this is just for the fun of it and I really want to try this out. A very good friend of mine encouraged me to do this after I explained to him about Kiran's character. He said that I have a very interesting story about her and that I should go ahead and write it up. I even asked FreedomWriter92, who is very best known for her stories of Avatar Artymis and Zuko, about her opinion and even some assistance. I'm doing the best I can and any ideas given to me to make this story better will be very appreciated.

So sit back and enjoy the reading! ^_^

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_She literally got herself up right when she heard the booming sound. Her blurred vision immediately faded into a clear but still relatively dark environment of her room. She could faintly see many writings, portraits, and maps that covers one wall of her bedroom entirely. Her heart's beating, but it wasn't loud enough to completely overlap the more important sounds. Sounds including many objects crashed and destroyed and screams of the villagers, mainly women and children. She could even hear the crackling sounds and the smell of smoke._

_The 10-year-old jumped out of her bed immediately after realizing what's going on at that moment. By instinct, she got her hands on her bow and arrow and ran out of her room barefoot. Even though it's considered polite to knock on the door before entering a room, in a time as desperate as this, this is an exception._

"_Dad?" she yelled out into the room. It's bigger than her own, but much plainer having no decorations other than a few painted portraits. Those of Keung and his wife, Lei Lin, some time before their marriage and of Keung with his only daughter, Kiran._

_The daughter laid her forest green eyes at the very wrinkled brown sheets. Entirely out of character for her father to leave the room without making his bed. It had been something that the girl was taught on, to do such habits no matter how "unnecessary" as someone her age would think. Now her own father becomes a hypocrite from it?_

_Almost forgetting about what's been going on outside, she made a sharp gasp as the crashing sound became much more evident as it was heard right at her living room. Despite of her slender legs shaking, she grabbed a hold of one of her arrows and pulled back the string of her bow. Steadily, she slipped out of her father's bedroom and reached to the open doorway of the living room. She bit her lip to prevent herself from making a sound. Now her hands are shaking with uncertainty. How is she going to do this? Certainly she would risk dying if she were to attack an enemy soldier._

_A split second later, she lifted up her armed bow and arrow and quickly poked her head through the doorway, ready to fire. After all, her father had said that she has the tendency to stay and fight regardless of age and experience. Only the thing is, there's only one figure present in front of her. Lying face up covered in the debris coming from the massive gap of what it once was the front door of the house and living room. He may not actually be her father, but she still recognized who the figure was._

"_Shen?" she called as she ran up to the figure._

_A groan came out of the 17-year-old's mouth as he grabbed his left side in pain. He opened his eyes to see the familiar 10-year-old hovering her face over him._

"_Kiran?" he grunted, "How come you're not with the escorted?"_

"_Was I supposed to?" Kiran asked back, trying not to stare at her friend's bleeding wound, "I just woke up. What's going on?"_

"_Fire Nation." Shen replied, "I don't know why they're here even though the village is well hidden, but..." he flinched as his wound made a sharp pain to his body, "....We're doing our best to stop them."_

"_Is my father okay? Is he still fighting or something?" her eyes were wide open, assuming that her dad could have just left the house to help fight against the raid._

_To her dismay, Shen shook his head. "I haven't seen him at all since the raid started."_

"_Are you sure that he's just not with someone?"_

"_No one seemed to know where he is. I thought he was helping with the villagers escorting out of the village. That is, until one of the women told me, as they were leaving, that your father wasn't there."_

"_He must be around somewhere fighting! I have to go find him!" Kiran got up, placing her bow on her back, and was about to take off if it weren't for Shen's hand on her small wrist._

"_No. You must be with the other villagers in the far off valley." Shen insisted, "The men and the other warriors can take care of it and that includes your father. You'll be with him once this is over."_

"_How can you be sure? You said you don't know where my father is!"_

"_Yes, but I doubt that he would just leave especially when he has you, but you have to leave and get to safety. You're still too young and inexperienced to help."_

"_I won't do that and you can't make me!" with her anger, she lost grip from Shen's hand and ran through the large gap where her friend had crashed through moments ago. Her foot got caught under the debris, causing her small body to trip over and down the three steps of the house. Shen's eyes widened, forgetting his wound for a small second wondering if Kiran hit her head. He was proven the opposite once the girl got herself up, probably only suffering a couple skins and bruises, and left off with no problem._

"_Kiran!" Shen shouted in strain as he was reminded of the pain inflicted on his side. He could see his right hand coated with blood on the palm. _'Damn it, Kiran. You have to be stubborn at a time like this!'_ he gritted his teeth as he dragged his way to the side wall where he couldn't be seen by Fire Nation soldiers. _'You better stay safe, you shrimp. You better be alive when this is over.'_ he then thought in a calmer demeanor. He refused to let the Fire Nation take anymore lives, especially those he cared about..._

_Guilt was present in her stomach as she ran towards where the soldiers and warriors clash near the center of the village. But Kiran hated having to wait such a long time to know about her father's whereabouts. She's confident that Shen will be okay. Or at least be where the Fire Nation soldiers wouldn't find and hurt him anymore._

_She hid behind one of the damaged houses as her eyes scanned through the literally heated area, hoping to recognize her father among the people fighting for or against the Fire Nation. An Earthbender dodging the fire blasts of a Firebender as he formed a rock from the ground and threw it at the Firebender who soon fell over and into the water fountain nearby right behind him. A non-bender archer, whom Kiran sometimes see during her archery lessons, used her bow and arrow against another Firebender. Unfortunately, the woman was burned from turning her back as she barely dodged the Firebender's first blast._

'Daddy, where _are_ you?'_ Kiran asked herself as she watched more people fighting and getting hurt from the firebending, earthbending, arrows, daggers, etc._

_She then felt a sudden chill very close to her and turned around. A tall, armored figure was now in front of the girl, looking at her through the traditional Fire Nation soldier's helmet. She backed up onto the wall, not liking how close she is with the soldier. Kiran had yet to train in close combat as she was still working on her aim in archery._

"_Well what's a little girl like you doing here in a raid?" the soldier asked in a gruff voice, "I'm sure you'd like to be back with your mommy and daddy?"_

"_I can do that myself!" Kiran spat. Of course she was raised not to trust the Fire Nation. At least, those who actually hurt and terrorize innocent people of the Earth Kingdom and wherever else._

_The soldier grabbed the small archer-in-training's wrist with his rough hand, saying in the typical menacing voice, "I think it's best to have your parents know that I've found you."_

_She whimpered a little not at all wanting to be taken hostage assuming that the soldier was planning to do. She wasn't going to let him, anyway. Straining her arm to get free, Kiran then did a kick intending to aim only at the knee, but somehow, she ended up hitting the nether regions. The soldier immediately bucked into his knees and let go of the 10-year-old. Kiran took the chance to took off and lose sight of him._

_Now she couldn't do what she was doing previously before that soldier came near her unless she wants to risk the moment where she could really become a hostage against the village and her father. She has to move every so often to reduce getting caught by any other Fire Nation soldier. Or worse, the same soldier she had kicked in the you-know-what._

…_....Or maybe she shouldn't have thought of that too soon._

_Instead of a verbal confrontation before taking action, the new soldier (thankfully not the one before) roughly grabbed a hold the sleeve of her green tunic and forced her to turn around. Without question, Kiran reacted by attaining one of her arrows from her sling and stabbed it onto the non-armored part of his arm. The soldier's grip loosened from the pain and she was able to break free and run again._

_That is, if she _was_ able to have broken free if it weren't for a second soldier right in front of her._

_She never felt a hard blow on her head before. At least, none that she remembered how it felt. The unexplainable feeling of impact and feeling almost oblivious of what really had happened may be something that someone couldn't 100% understand unless they have experienced it themselves. And then soon after that, they couldn't remember entirely of how it really felt and be a bit lost for words._

_But how could 10-year-old think of such a thing when her experience lasted in split second only to black out from the impact?_

_~*~_

"_She was hit on the head. But luckily, that's all she had. I just hope it didn't cause a permanent head injury."_

"_I wonder how she'll react with what happened to her brother?"_

"_I was told that Shen didn't have any siblings. Neither does she. But he does seem to be very close to her. He constantly asked the medics to see her. I'm assuming she'd do the same for him."_

"_What about their parents? Are any of them nearby or something?"_

"_Shen's an orphan as far as I know. The little girl's father is Keung."_

"_Kiran is Keung's daughter? My son likes to play with her during their archery lessons, but I never knew that her father was actually him."_

"_Shh. She's finally waking up."_

_The tiny groan escaped Kiran's lips as her eyes opened for the first time in hours. The blinding forest daylight forced into her pupils, enough that she closed shut from it before eventually getting used to its light rays. She sat up as she took aware of her new surroundings of the beautiful, but partially torched and scarred forest. She then felt a throbbing pain on the left side of her head, which brought a recap of the very last thing she remembered and saw. Panic arose again but it was slowed down as quickly as it rose as a delicate hand was placed upon her shoulder._

"_It's okay. You are safe now," the woman said to her. Kiran noticed the bandage covering up the bruise on the woman's cheek. She recognized her as the mother of one of her training partners from archery lessons. Another woman was present right next to her sporting bandages on both of her arms and her hair unevenly cut above her shoulders._

"_What happened with the raid?" Kiran asked, not liking the idea of the Fire Nation successfully conquering her home._

"_Don't worry," replied the woman with the uneven hair, "The raid failed and we killed nearly all of the Fire Nation soldiers that were in the village. Very few managed to retreat, but I doubt they would be back anytime soon."_

"_However, many of us fighters such as ourselves have been injured during the raid. One is in much serious condition too." the other woman added, trailing off at the end of the sentence._

_Serious condition. The two words worried her. Her father isn't much of a fighter himself, but he is willing to help whenever he could in such situations like this. Even to the point of harm which is an attribute Kiran had proudly inherited. Shen wasn't in too good of a condition as well when she left him to find her father. It scared her thinking of it despite the odds._

"_Serious condition? Who?" she asked._

_The two women exchanged glances before looking back at the girl with soft and slightly grieving looks, "You're a close friend of Shen, am I right?"_

_Her mind went into alarm mode hearing his name. He may be injured but she didn't expect him to have any more than a burn at his side. Even though the thought may be just as terrifying, but it would make more sense if her father's the victim. At least she would _know_ what happened to him and would simply survive. Hopefully._

"_What happened to him? He was fine when I last saw him! Even with that wound!" she asked in anxiety, not caring whether her head bruise still hurt or not._

"_Calm down, Kiran," the uneven-haired woman shushed her, "Shen told us that he saw you getting knocked out by a couple Fire Nation men. He was already injured, as you said, but he wanted you to be safe so he his life once more so you wouldn't be harmed."_

"_...What happened after that?"_

"_I'm afraid he was stabbed at the abdomen and had multiple blows on his chest before a couple of us came for backup."_

"_Stabbed?!" her voice rose with even more anxiety, "Where is he? Is he still alive?"_

_The uneven-haired woman shushed her again before answering, "He's in the tent nearby here. If you'll quiet down, we'll take you to him."_

_Kiran had her head down looking at her dirtied clothes. Trailing into the thoughts that it could have been her fault for not obeying Shen's orders to not go out to find Keung. For once, she saw how her stubbornness could be a very negative thing to have. The two women soon led her to Shen's tent where the wounded 17-year-old rested and treated for his massive injuries. She saw the bandages covering almost all of her friend's abdomen and torso and even some across his head and arms. He wore an open robe and shorts over the bandages. The two women gave them privacy and left the tent._

_Hesitantly, Kiran walked up to him as he watched from laying down on the mat._

"_It's my fault, isn't it?" she said as quietly as she could._

_Shen was able to hear it, "I knew you would think that."_

"_If I had listened to you instead of running off like that, you wouldn't have been even more hurt that you are now."_

"_It was my choice to save you from those Fire Nation thugs. You're not at fault here."_

"_Of course it is, Shen. I was too focused into finding Dad. I had to know where he is no matter how dangerous it was back there. And now I know that was stupid of me to do that." her voice was now at normal tone._

"_It wasn't stupid. It's understandable that you want to see your dad. Especially since he suddenly disappeared without telling you anything even before the raid."_

"_So what? You said that I could just find out after the raid. It would be the same result. Why are you changing your mind all of the sudden? I thought you were against with that I was saying last night."_

"_I did. But after actually listening to what you said, you tend to make a reasonable argument for a stubborn 10-year-old."_

_Kiran was confused whether the stubborn 10-year-old part was a compliment, an insult, or even a way to comfort her guilt, "You still got hurt, though."_

_Shen turned his head to the girl's direction and gave her an assuring smile, "I'll be okay. I'll live, if that's what you wanted. I doubt that I'll be back into training, however. The medics said that I could be dropped from being an archer warrior due to my internal injuries."_

"_Who's gunna help me train then?"_

"_You're already doing fine with the professional lessons alone. I was only there to assist you into getting better. You'll be a great archer warrior for our village. Especially when fighting against the Fire Nation if they ever come back again."_

_She smiled. A small smile, but what he said did gave her the confidence to continue being part of fighters in her village. It still saddened the fact that she may not be one along side Shen._

"_I'd hug you, but I'm afraid of hurting you."_

_Shen chuckled from the truth of Kiran's words. A small hug could easily hurt from the harsh bruises and burns on his body. It already made him extremely sore whenever he tried move his body around. Kiran seemed optimistic, but he could tell that it had distracted her a bit from finding out where her father is. Since he is also close to Keung, it made him uneasy to tell Kiran what he heard._

"_I heard something about your father, Kiran."_

_The girl stopped smiling and sat down next to the mat, "Really? Where is he?" she pleaded._

_Shen looked back up at the roof of the tent, "We don't know."_

"_...But that's what you said last night."_

"_When the medics were treating my wounds, I told them that you were looking for your father and asked if they know where he is. They said they haven't and some even went looking for him themselves. No signs of him have come up."_

"_None?" she whispered._

"_I'm sorry, Kiran. I really am. Some of them were even saying that he could be captured by the retreating Fire Nation soldiers."_

_Captured? She felt her tears clouding up her eyes and soon slid down from her cheeks. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Her father couldn't have just became a prisoner of war, could he? Of course, he couldn't even just abandon his home for no reason. Not when he has a daughter._

_Kiran snapped out of her confusing thoughts when she heard very loud and painful gasp from Shen. She lifted her head up, seeing his body twitch and his hand clutching on his abdomen. She could have sworn there's blood soaking through the formerly white bandages and staining the palm of his hand._

"_Kiran. Bring some help! **Now!**" Shen cried out, struggling not to yell out in pain._

_The girl immediately obeyed as she got up from her seating spot and ran out of the tent._

"_Shen's hurt again! He needs help! He's bleeding!" she wailed._

_At least five medical people responded to it and gently shoved the 10-year-old away away from the opening of the tent. She tried going back inside to see how Shen's doing, but one medic kept her outside, advising not to be near the tent until Shen gets better. He would be okay by the time it's over._

…_...He had his last breath by sundown._

* * *

**DenJ:** I feel like there's grammar mistakes and random stuff a few places here and there. But gimme a break. I _am_ only 14. ;)

Hooray! I got this done! I hope you guys like it! I better stop using punctuation marks. :P My usual timing with updating chapter by chapter would be once a month. Or about 2 to 3 weeks if I'm on the mood and my brain is in a major typing streak. So be sure to check back every so often about updates regarding to this story. And thanks, FreedomWriter92 for helping me with the title and stuff! :3


End file.
